Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Generelle Diskussion/@comment-89.12.235.111-20131025164509/@comment-24092126-20150102145454
Sorry, Rainbowlight. Ich hatte nicht vor dir Worter in den Mund zu legen. Ich finde, das was du sagst, so ziemlich richtig ist. Ja, die Sache zu den FanFics. Allerdings, ich denke einfach, dass die Tatsache, wieso Sandstern so böse ist nicht ausreichend erklärt wird. Keine Katze ist von Geburt an "böse" oder "gut". Wenn eine Katze ihre Mutter verliert, die mutter wurde von irgendwem ermordet, kann es sein, dass sie Rache üben will. Böse also. Aber wenn sie dann ihre Rache geübt hat, muss sie ja nicht weiter böse sein. Dann wäre sie ja wieder "normal". Ein Anführer kann aus Angst seinen Posten zu verlieren, alle seine Wiedersacher umbringen. Aber dann ist auch wieder alles "gut". Mehr tut sie nicht. Sandstern war aber (auf grund der Tatsache, dass ihre Bösheit nicht genügend erklärt war) krank, bzw. verrückt. Es ist einfach ein unlogischer zusammenhang, der sich in der Geschichte immer wieder findet. Es ist einfach die Art der Geschichte. Das ist meiner Meinung nach nicht sehr toll. Die Geschichte ist selbst vom Schreibstil her nicht "perfekt" und ohne Fehler. Das habe ich auch nie gesagt. Es ist ein leicht verwirrender Schreibstil und mir ist die Geschichte nicht ausführlich genug beschrieben. Aber das alles ist für mich nebensache, weil ich die Sache mit Sandstern viel schlimmer finde. Zudem ist ein Buch mit vielen brutalen Szenen nicht annährernd so schwer zu schreiben wie man glaubt, denn einen Kampf schildern kann jeder. Man kann das ganz schnell schreiben: Wütend starrte Silberstreif Möwenwind an. "Das ist alles deine Schuld!" fauchte er und sprang auf ihn zu. Möwenwind wich aus und bohrte ihm die Krallen in die Flanke. Silberstreif drehte den Kopf und schlug mit der Pfote nach ihm, doch Möwenwind war zu schnell. Er sprang auf ihn zu. Verzweifelt suchte Silberstreif auf dem glatten Boden halt und versuchte nicht umzufallen. Doch möwenwind war stärker, und drückte ihn zu Boden. Mit den Hinterläufen zerkratzte Silberstreif ihm den Bauch, doch Möwenwind grub die Lrallen immer tiefer in seinen ungeschützten Bauch. Silberstreifs Schrei hallte durch die ganze Schlucht. "Hier hört dich niemand!" fauchte Möwenwind gierig. Ein letztes mal holte Silberstreiif mit der Pfote aus, dann grub Möwenwind seine Krallen in Silberstreifs Kehle. Ein letztes Zucken ging durch seinen körper, dann erschlaffte er. Soetwas ist leicht zu schreiben. Es ist ein Bericht, eine Schilderung auf einander folgender Ereignisse, man muss sie einfach nur nieder schreiben. Soetwas ist nicht kreativ oder originell. Man denkt nicht: Und was soll er als nächstes tun? Man schreibt einfach, dass er ihn über die Flanke kratzt. Brutalität ist leicht zu schreiben. Viel schwerer ist soetwas wie The secret of Mosskit. lest es euch durch, es ist wirklich einfach nur anderes als Sandsterns grausamste Seite. Damit will ich nicht sagen, keine FanFic darf Schlachten enthalten. Aber wenn sie fast nur aus Schlachten besteht ist das eben NICHT kreativ. Stars Geschichte ist recht zusammenhanglos. Man rutscht von einem Ereignis ins nächste, die Zeit dazwischen vergeht viel zu schnell. Die Geschichte darf ruhig ausführlicher sein! In einem Kapitel ist sie ein Junges, dann Schülerin, im nächsten schon Kriegerin. Sie ermordet Blattstern, und - zack - ist sie Anführerin und Tyrannin. Dazwischen ist die Sache mit Silberhauch viel zu einfach eingefädelt. Das scheidet irgenwie ab von der Geschichte. Die Sache sollte etwas wichtiger sein, mehr ausgeschmückt, oder weggelassen werden, denn sie tut zur Handlung nichts zur Sache. Zudem tauchen ständig neue Katzen auf, die in der FanFic vorher nie auftauchten, und Star sollte vieleicht mal am Anfang die Links zu seinen FanFics auflisten, die man gelesen haben muss um Sandystars darkest Side zu verstehen. Außerdem heißt Sandystar Sandigstern und nicht Sandstern. Sandstar wäre korrekt. Es gibt Leute, die sich über die nicht korrekte Übersetzung in den echten Büchern beschweren... Die Sache mit Eistanz ist komisch. Sie verlässt den Clan, ohne dass amn vorher merkt, das sie nicht glücklich ist, das sollte man vorher beschreiben. Außerdem VERLÄSST SIE IHRE JUNGEN!!! Dass ist blöd. So etwas ist unverantwortungsvoll. Sie müsste ihre Jungen mitnehmen. Falls sie aber will dass ihre Jungen Clan-Katzen sind, sollte sie sie micht in einem Clan lasssen, den sie so schrecklich findet, dass sie ihn verlässt!!! Eine Sache die ich blöd finde. Ich finde es ein bisschen komisch, dass sich Katzen, die vor zwei Minuten noch für Sandstern gekämpft haben, sich sofort umkrempeln, als sie stirbt. Es gibt Schüler und Junge, DIE ES NICHT ANDERS KENNEN!!! sie sind damit aufgewachsen. Für sie ist es normal. Zu mindest die können nicht sofort jubeln, sie müssen das neue erst mal kennenlernen. Genug gewschrieben denke ich. Nur damit sich mal Leute über die kleinen Dinge Gedanken machen, und über eine Geschichte nachdenken. Alles nur meine Meinung. Lg, Leichti